Neo Arcadia
Neo Arcadia (ネオ<>アルカディア, Neo Arukadeia) is a county of gargantuan scale, that was created in the wake of the Dragon Campaign war. It serves as a beacon of hope between both humans and dragons who once fought together to overthrow the oppression that once consisted of both human and dragon prisoners. After the events of Reborn Tartaro's Siege in X793 in which it instigated conflict among legal guilds and dark guilds. Taking fulladvantage of the feelings of hate and war forced the magic council to act which drew them into the open and right into Tartaro's waiting hands. Those who didn't escape were captured and kill and reprocessed into revenants and demons for the guild to make use of. Neo Arcadia is currently referred to as Tartarus the Dark Country, ethernano and magic having been completely taken away by their mysterious machine know as S.P.E.E.D and its creations. Description Before the construction of Neo Arcadia the area was known as the Arcadia Estates, which was a mining company where rare ores, and metals were unearth and sold as currency during the war. However this was a ruse, the truth was that it was a concentration camp run entirely by dragons who enslaved fellow members of their own race, and humans. The conditions were harsh and unforgiving and savage as many died to the malnutrition, and unsavory circumstances they were forced to thrive in. Disease, plague and famine broke out among the prisoners, which often broke them mentally long before it killed them physically. Magic was not allowed as it would give means for an uprising something that could topple the echelon of power within the camp so magic absorbing lacrima's were placed and chained to both the humans and dragons. Despite the increasing despair one man believed in brighter days, he was to be called "The Prophet". He often preached and gave sermons, about how this pain shall one day pass if the prisoners only believe. While they were abrasive to the teaching at first hand, the prisoners began to believe as they saw no change in the conditions. Weighing the option of waiting to die, or dying from nothing prisoner all reached for the chance to take their freedom and destiny in their own hands or claws. This prophet gave the sense of equality among the prisoner, whether human or dragon, that their struggle gave them common place, as men, and as a people. In time they all managed to dupe the elder dragons of their magic absorbing lacrima, as they were naive to check after awhile, arrogant that the prisoners didn't have the gull to mutiny against them. From here in the outer section in the mines where the dragons eyes were not so watchful, the dragons soon taught humans their respective dragon slayer magic. Each passing day getting stronger and more determined as they awaited for the day to emerge from the depths of this purgatory, and rightfully claim their destiny. As the weeks past and unfolded the wait was finally over, the time to rise was not and with their prophet in lead as their emotional spearhead he lead the charge in what became the Greatest War Never Told. As the sides clashed, the death toll amounted with neither side relenting, leaving no survivors and taking no prisoners. The sides battled for a painstaking 7 days straight, fighting for more than just freedom, but resources, peace of mind, and Pride. The dragons themselves made a difference in evening the battlefield, but it was the human dragon slayers that turned the tides for the last of the Elder dragons to be terminated. Their death signified the rebirth of the prisoners who were finally given the keys to their freedom, for once they were in control of their own destinies. Their triumph was well placed however they now faced another problem, the battle had completely ravaged the land. The scars within the land ran deep and left open wounds for those, who did not make it to see the final deliverance from their oppression. The Humans and dragons came to a treaty to help establish a new order, to which the Prophet led, his disciples in constructing what was to be an Elysium, a utopian society. With their dream finally realized, the two races built the city from the ground up, creating sub cities, for this massive country that they once saw as hell. The days of Arcadia were over for those who lived through the horror, it was now Neo Arcadia, a place where one could live out their dreams. Due to the Vast size of the city it was broken down into Districts. Calbania, Ruminoa, Kimotama and Elysium. Each with its own historic landmarks that makes them unique to Neo Arcadia. Administration & Government Former The government run here is based on a new form of democracy that was voted on by the people after the dissappeance of the dragons back in X777. Dragons living longer lives than humans were mostly ones to rule and due in large part to the foundation of Neo Arcadia the land maintained stability. The head dragon was referred to as the Divine Dragon the dragon who superceded all and was to protect and govern Arcadia. Just below the Divine Dragon was his four dragoons, or dragons spirits each of which governed the four districts among the land and relayed information to him monthly to keep him informed of the impending progress of lack their of within each of the districts. These dragoons were allowed to create a team of their own to help govern their districts which usually consented of 4-5 members of a council. The four districts were also required to send representatives as an act of good faith and will to ensure diplomacy among the lands and districts. After the disappearance of the dragons the system was recaliberated and held in a tournament fashion which several teams of 5 were gathered and placed into various battles to fight for leaderships (provided they pass the preliminary round) which usually did background checks on each of the contestants. The winner and leader of the team was to become the current Divine dragon and the other four become his dragoon spirits over the districts appointed them by the newly appointed Divine dragon. These rules while highly challenged at first kept it competitive but also allowed every a shot to go for office provided they met the requirements. The current appointed Divine Dragon is the result of the very first Divine Dragon tournament. Divine Dragon Lord Natrone Forrester won the first held tournament and is currently in office and his four dragoon spirits have been set in place. Each term is given 5 years before a new tournament is held and the tournament restarted. The prior winner and their team is allowed to compete for election, but can serve no more than 2 terms and 10 years of service. After that second term they will no loner be eligible to compete again. The set Currency of Neo Arcadia is called Zenny. Netherworld Under the complete iron claws of tartaros it has become Tartarus The Nether country. Where the Primordeal Reigns Supreme over all in her doman. Followed by her top general and hit man The King of the Underworld. The law and government is a simple understood truth echoed in both respect and fear. Know your role violators will be granted Zero mercy and a fate that will make death appear as a God granted luxury. Concepts & Influences *The ideas and terms of Divine Dragon and Dragoon spirits all originated from the game Legend of Dragoon. A game I loved playing growing up that was heavily overlooked but extremely fun. The names of the districts are all named after cities from Megaman Legends 2. I am a huge fan of the megaman series (especially megaman legends). The name of the city originally was Acardia Estates but after the war was renamed to Neo Arcadia, which was a prominent city in the Megaman Zero series. Category:Omnikaiser